dungeons_dragons_west_endfandomcom-20200215-history
Broken Spire Keep
History Broken Spire Keep was originally one of the fortifications of the Green Knights called Gray Tower Keep. Many years later, it was occupied by the Leifson clan. The Leifsons were power hungry and challenged other families' claim to the land. In order to achieve this power they made a pact with the evil god Bane. They agreed to be his champions and he granted them his powers and blessings. The pact was made with Bane that they would be his champions, and he would lend his power to conquer the land under the condition that the youngest of the clan took up the mantle. The Leifsons dedicated their burial crypt in the catacombs of Gray Tower Keep to Bane and remained there in undeath to serve him. At some point, the tower of Gray Tower Keep was damaged in battle, and it collectively became known as Broken Spire Keep with its original name being lost to history. Ragnar's Rebellion With the help of Bane and a berserker axe and arrow catching shield. He and his men fought and marched all the way to Mor and eventually came face to face with the regent Lord Saxton. In an epic battle, Lord Saxton defeated Ragnar, and he fled to Gray Tower Keep where he died of super tetanus. Ragnar was buried along with his shield and axe in the catacombs, and the rest of the Leifsons fled beyond the wall not to be heard from for many years to come. Assault on Broken Spire Keep, Part 1 Many years later Hrothgar Leifson, son of Ragnar, sent his men to to Pegleg Steve's Tavern looking for Grolog the half orc to no avail. Grolog's brother Gul had recently arrived with a small army in order to avenge the death of his brother, Gromosh, at the hands of Mishann, Decklan, Corrin, and Ahren. Angered and frustrated at Grolog's sudden disappearance, Hrothgar's men hired Mishann to continue the work that she had previously begun and drive the orcs out of Broken Spire Keep. Conan and Pipsqueak joined under the promise of riches and treasure, and the trio set off.However, when they arrived they realized that there were far more orcs than previously expected. After a brief return to town, they hired three men to aid in the seige: Johnny 2 Penises, Billy 8 Fingers, and Dilbert Littleburrow. During a second assault,they were able to put a significant dent in the orcs' numbers, but ultimately retreated due to being overwhelmed. It was in this assault that Dilbert was able to sneak into the keep and provide a map of the basement, and Johnny 2 Penises lost his head to the blade of an orc. Ultimately after getting one over on Dilbert and stealing his portable hole, the heroes tried a third assault in order to get to the basement. There they discovered a secret order with a bloody greatsword sigil was manipulating the orcs into marching toward Mor. After exploring the basement, the heroes came face to face with Gul and his two pet hell hounds. Pipsqueak cornered Gul alone in the basement and determined to put an end to it all. However, Gul had recently attuned to the Ragnar's shield and axe. With three swings of his axe, Pipsqueak fell at the hands of Gul, and Mishann, Conan and 8 Fingers narrowly escaped. Assault on Broken Spire Keep, Part 2 Conan hoping to take the keep for himself made a deal with Hrothgar in which he would drive the orcs and swear fealty out in exchange for lordship of the keep. Two weeks later Conan, Mishann, Dilbert, and 8 Fingers now joined by Amadeus and Gorg the outlander returned to Broken Spire Keep. Hrothgar had outfitted them with a battering ram, 8 goblins and a cleric, and two barrels of gunpowder. After, a quick scouting mission, the Conan, Mishann and Gorg sent the goblins into battle with the ram in hopes of breaking the gate down. Meanwhile in the basement, Amadeus, Dilbert and Gary the Goblin cleric set to lighting the gunpowder. They discovered three young maidens in the basement and freed them, but two of them were killed by orc javelins. In a barrage of fireballs and arrows most of the orcs were defeated. Believing that Gul was alone they trapped him in the Great Hall and prepared their final assault. However, the wizard Pennax launched a flare from the tower, and reinforcements led by Gul's brother Gozag emerged from the surrounding woods. The heroes then decided it was best to flee.